


ThreeSomething

by AngelOfDeath10



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys Kissing, F/M, Lemon, Romance, Sexual Tension, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 10:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21052874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelOfDeath10/pseuds/AngelOfDeath10
Summary: It's difficult to be young, fit, and constantly in the presence of attractive people you feel closely bonded to... the entire ninja Team system sometimes seems like a thinly veiled breeding program.  Maybe with sufficient frustration, even that won't be enough to stop Sakura from getting closer to her partners.





	ThreeSomething

**Author's Note:**

> Going through old files and I found this. I may take it down someday if I get too embarrassed about it. But for now it stays.
> 
> Disclaimer: I sure don’t own Naruto. No way. And I don’t edit well. Be kind.
> 
> Originally written in 2007 (?)

It was summer, they were a million miles from anywhere that had enough people to warrant a population density count, and Sakura knew for a fact that there was no way any of them could rest with the heat rolling off of their bodies, among other things. It was not an issue of them being one short on this mission. Their team was used to being assigned without a fourth. After all, they were seventeen, and there was no reason not to trust them to be assigned together, being all chuunin (most likely soon to be jounin). They were tightly knit, they were well trained, and. . . they were steadily going crazy.

Perhaps it was because of the stultifying nature of the heat wave recently, because it had certainly slowed them down as they had traveled as a guard for a minor noble. They were on their way back to Konoha with an increasingly lazy pace, growing slower every day as they got less and less sleep. No one could even keep watch anymore, they were all so exhausted. Even if they were attacked, it wouldn’t matter. If they all had insomnia, then in a way they were all on watch. It was even humorous in the morning to watch as they stumbled around like drunk people. All three of them would drink a strong cup of coffee to stimulate their sluggish brains, Naruto bolting his down and Sakura taking shuddering sips of the poison that Sasuke had willingly brought with him on their journey.

It wasn’t the minimal energy needs of walking that sapped their strength, or of their dwindling supply of food, it was lack of sleep that was killing them oh so slowly from fatigue. They could catch more food, if they needed to. Catching sleep was elusive. Her mind had strayed to Gaara more than once along the way, on this hellish journey, and at once admired and envied him for his ability to function on absolutely no sleep. There must be a trick to it. However, she didn’t know it and couldn’t ask him, so she merely registered the symptoms they were all feeling with the detached eyes of a medic. The cure was simple: get sleep. But that wasn’t an available option because it meant bringing up several problems that had cropped up on them slowly over the years only to blossom due to some unusual circumstances.

The problem, ironically, had been an economical one. They all had sleeping bags, yes, but only Sakura had thought to bring a tent with her and every night on the way back the rolling clouds above them had threatened rain. Silly girl, with the naïve off handedness that should have left her by now, she had suggested that they share the tent. Naruto and Sasuke, eyeing the ominous looking clouds over an unremarkable campfire dinner had both grunted assent. They were tired from the long journey and had not been offered any hospitality by their charge so being drenched as well as road weary didn’t seem like any fun. It was too hot to be in sleeping bags and the bugs were biting. Whatever the reason, they had been eager enough to agree to some shelter.

Three teens piled into the tent that night, hearing thunder in the distance, and Sakura complained about how sweaty she felt with the humidity with Naruto making some tasteless jokes about how she smelled only earning him a smack to the head for his trouble. It had all settled down fast enough, with Naruto on one side and Sasuke on the other, their backs turned to Sakura who stayed in the middle as a mediating presence. It was just as she was closing her eyes that she realized two horrifying things: it was too hot to sleep with her blanket, and they weren’t twelve anymore.

This second fact was by far the most important. This wasn’t some cute little campout for ninja pre-teens. She glanced from one muscular back to the other and felt her body run cold and hot in turns as sweat eased down her temple and into her hair. Naruto was no longer short and stocky, and even if he put his foot in his mouth sometimes, his broad smile had taken to speeding up her pulse recently rather than making her want to throw things at him. Sasuke was as he had always been, dead sexy to her prejudiced eyes, but with the added edge of a nearly adult body and slightly sharper facial features. All three of them were strong, lean, limber, and bursting with hormones.

Often Sakura had wondered at the choice of separating all the women so that as genin there was one per group. While speaking with her fellow medics about this, most of whom were women, they giggled about how it was so that every ninja woman had two fine physical specimens to choose from. After all, to have a fighting force you needed to be able to renew it with the next generation. How else to secure ninja children from parents with a low life expectancy than to make sure they formed relationships early and bred quickly. It had seemed strangely cynical, even a little ridiculous, but at this moment the idea of throwing herself on top of one or both of these boys didn’t seem too far fetched.

Sakura noted that her breathing had become harsh puffs and forced calming winds down her throat. The heat was everywhere around her and radiated from the men she was sandwiched in between. Not boys, men! How could she have suggested such a thing as to share a tent? They were too old to pretend that there was no attraction between any of them. Naruto may have stopped openly pursuing her, but she caught the looks he gave her every so often and there were still the almost scarily thoughtful and appropriate gifts he bought her. Once she had stopped plaguing Sasuke with attention back in their genin days he had opened up to her too, and now she held on to her enduring affection for him like low coals she refused to fan into flame or let die. He seemed to be growing closer to her. They were all growing closer to one another.

And she was going to ruin it all because she hadn’t wanted them to get a little damp. Where was that big brain of hers now? It was no help! If she weren’t so retentive and well prepared then she would not have been put into this position. It was clearly all her brain’s fault.

The first night of not sleeping they had all pretended that nothing was wrong. They were trained to keep going under adverse conditions and one day without rest was nothing. But the ominous storm was not a small blip, but merely the start of a front. Every night they piled into the tent, and every night the clouds rolled on. No one mentioned their lack of sleep, but the bags under all their eyes spoke to one another clearly enough. If they brought up the lack of sleep then they would have to address the problem of why, and no one wanted to break that peace. Not even Naruto.

It was the fourth night. There had been a little bit of rest for all of them the night before, but it had been fitful and unsatisfying. Passing out from exhaustion was not restoring sleep. Sakura stared at the ceiling of the tent as she had been doing the past three nights and chewed at her lip. There was only. . . five or six more days of travel at this pace. She was sure she was going to die. This wasn’t good for any of them, from a medical as well as personal perspective. Maybe she should just chuck the tent into the next river they passed and then pretend she had lost it. It would be better for all of them.

“Sakura-chan. . .” She stiffened at the sound of Naruto’s voice, soft in the darkness. The old endearment, usually reserved for when he wanted a favor, somehow only served to remind her even more strongly of how much they had changed.

“Yes?”

“Could you itch my back? It’s killing me, but I don’t want to, um, you know, bump you anywhere awkward.” He sounded so sad, so plaintive, that Sakura couldn’t do anything but smile. Such an innocent question. This was fine, this was doable. 

Her fingernails weren’t long, as no ninja could afford the luxury, but she was sure she could get the job done and then get back to her horrible lust induced insomnia. In fact, the distraction was welcome. “Where does it itch?” They whispered to one another, but both were well aware that Sasuke was close and hearing every word clearly.

“In the middle, and slightly up. . . ooooh yeah.” 

She stifled a giggle as he sighed in happiness.

“Now a little down. . . mmmm” His shirt came up and she hit skin, but didn’t stop while Naruto was still making his contented noises. “That’s really good, Sakura-chan.”

He was arching into her touch, his back muscles bunching under her probing fingers. Suddenly, he turned electric blue eyes to her and asked in a voice that pooled heat at the junction of her thighs. “Have any itches you’d like me to scratch, Sakura?”

It was easy to close her eyes and bend down to touch her lips to his. It was dreamlike, in fact. The motion was so natural she didn’t even think about it until their lips met. All at once she realized what she was doing and flung herself back into Sasuke who grunted as she elbowed him sharply.

“I-I’m sorry.” She didn’t know who she was apologizing to, but she wasn’t sure it mattered. 

Naruto didn’t look hurt, only amused, and he sat up, propping his head on one hand. Behind her, she felt Sasuke shift and suddenly his hand was on her shoulder, scalding her through the cloth of her nightshirt. It was too hot by far in this little tent, but it might just be her heightened awareness rather than any fault of the actual temperature.

“What did you do to her, idiot?” Sasuke’s voice was a cranky rumble near her ear.

“It’s more what she did to me.” Naruto wasn’t going to let this go, she saw, and she cursed herself doubly. 

She was irritated, defensive. “It’s just the heat. I lost my mind for a second, that’s all.”

“You know, I agree. It’s far too hot in here.” Naruto winked and removed his shirt with an easy swipe that ruffled his slightly damp hair. If the spirits had been merciful then it would have been a new moon, but it wasn’t and there was enough light filtering through the tent to see that his upper body practically gleamed from the sweat. She closed her eyes, hoping to get out of this night without having to embarrass herself or alienate one of her beloved friends and teammates.

Then, at her most desperate moment, she heard the rustle of cloth behind her that informed her senses that Sasuke had also taken off his shirt. 

“You never answered his question, Sakura.” Sasuke said, his mouth so close to her ear that she could feel his breath cool the sensitive flesh inside.

“What. . . question?” It had to be a dream. There was no way this would happen in real life. The other option was that she had died, and this was the afterlife. That was an acceptable alternative.

“C’mon, Sakura, we’re going crazy like this. It’s now or never.” Naruto fidgeted across from her, rocking his head in his hands.

From the way they had both gone very still she knew the decision was hers and they would wait for it. Either she took action or all three of them would lie back down and continue to get no sleep. While saying yes to whatever this was would be complicated, she hated the idea of regret over saying no even more.

“Well, I suppose I should be fair. . .” She turned to face Sasuke and found the dim outline of his face in the filtered moonlight. Hesitantly but surely she kissed him only to find him easing his tongue into her mouth shortly afterwards. The abrupt intimacy of the gesture shocked her and she jetted her head back in time to knock into Naruto’s nose.

He rubbed it with a little groan. “For a medic, you’re certainly doing a lot of damage to us tonight, Sakura.”

“It’s been hell.” Sasuke agreed.

“All night, every night, right next to you but no being able to even lie on my back just in case you saw the tent in my. . .”

“Shut up, idiot.”

“You first, bastard.”

“Hey!” Sakura, between them and slightly put out by their sudden enmity grabbing the attention away from her, took off her own shirt. This ended the thrown insults as well as any intelligible conversation as a whole thereafter.

Sakura was pulled forward into another kiss by Sasuke, his hands tangled in her hair, massaging her scalp absently as he tensed and released. She stiffened when she felt an arm come from behind her to grasp her breast and tweak the nipple, but relaxed as Naruto planted a reassuring kiss at the back of her neck.

While Sasuke took his time in getting to know all the contours of her mouth as well as coax her into returning the gesture, Naruto explored her sweat slick body. If she had thought herself warm before, now she was on fire as he kneaded her breast with one hand and skimmed the other over her belly, going a fraction lower with every pass, only to skim back up to her chest. Frustrated, she growled into Sasuke’s mouth and ground her rump into Naruto’s close and very firm front. Her name was drug from his mouth in a surprised squeak that she rather liked.

Sasuke didn’t give her time to relish her dominance as he nudged her to turn around. She did so with a frown on her face, thinking that he had grown bored with kissing her when his mouth and tongue attacked the side of her sensitive neck. When Sakura gasped, her mouth was filled by a less thorough but more exuberant tongue, tasting salt from the sweat on her skin that Naruto had been kissing before.

This time the hands that traversed her body were noticeably slower, careful to smooth over every inch as if trying to memorize it. Sasuke was all repressed interest. She never would have known that he was as rampantly needy as Naruto if it hadn’t been for the fact that evidence of his desire was practically throbbing behind her. It turned out that Sasuke was also the more adventurous one as his hand eased under her shorts but over her underwear.

As his fingers danced over the cotton fabric Sakura felt jolts through her whole body. Boldly, she held his hand there when he began to move away, the other splayed on Naruto’s chest. Sasuke’s fingers only wriggled up enough to catch the edge of her underwear and slip inside, down past her curls, to her center that was by now more slick than damp. One of Sasuke’s hands was at her hip while the other used a finger to ease into her passage. At the invasion, those little muscles flexed while the girl herself arched with a cry that made Naruto chuckle and draw back to watch her. It wasn’t a light or carefree sound, but low in the throat and almost primitive.

Sakura thought she was going to go out of her mind as Sasuke eased another finger in and pumped them in and out of her, his forehead pressed against her back, his short rasping breaths cooling a small patch of skin along her spine. She was possessed with a sudden need to give back more to these amazing men who had been worshipping her body so reverently. Naruto continued to look at her, at her determined expression, with a mix of confusion and desire before it descended into glorious understanding as she drew his stiff member out of his boxer shorts.

He was so substantial in her hands, practically pulsing with vitality, and she stroked him slowly. Sakura ran her hand over his length, feeling her sweat ease the movement, lightly squeezing the tip once she passed the ridge near the head and gathering greater wetness there. The rhythmic movements of Sasuke’s fingers as they worked on her made her somehow curious for the taste and touch of what could have been inside of her. She arched down slightly awkwardly to swirl her tongue over the tip. Naruto made a strangled whining noise, and she felt Sasuke’s fingers withdraw and move back up her belly leaving a quickly evaporating trail behind, but when he eased over her swollen bud she jerked as if she had been hit by lightening, impaling her mouth on more of Naruto.

Intrigued, Sasuke swept his index finger down and over it in a long pass that had her shivering all the way. Somehow she had moved onto her hands and knees, what with still capturing Naruto’s erection in her mouth and trying to pull away from Sasuke’s almost painfully pleasurable touches. The positioning was too good to resist, and Sasuke eased her shorts and underwear off. Sakura set her mind on finishing what she had started with Naruto before she did something stupid like clench her teeth from the ecstasy of Sasuke’s ministrations.

Soon enough she felt full below as well as above, experiencing a moment of pain so small compared to what she felt training on a daily basis she shrugged it off easily. Naruto mumbling wordless encouragement and endearments brought her back to her task even as Sasuke pushing in and out of her became more insistently distracting.

With a husky shout Naruto came, and she did her best with it, but any worries about doing things right or wrong were dispelled when Sasuke reached down and ran his finger over her bundle of nerves even as his thrusts became faster and less concentrated. Naruto, softening and no longer in her mouth had drawn away and was stroking her hair absently. She came suddenly, with a sharply in drawn breath shortly followed by Sasuke as she spasmed around him and pulled him deep into her core.

Her arms gave out, feeling like jelly after having been propped upright for so long. Naruto caught her and pulled her onto his chest. Lightly, he kissed her swollen lips, nipping playfully at them. She could practically feel his smile as their breathing slowed down. A hand at her thigh, still but intimate, made her look down at Sasuke who was expressing his affection in his own way. She grabbed his hand and pulled him up, turning from Naruto’s chest to embrace her other lover with all the affection and love of their half decade of friendship. Nothing had felt forced or strange, and even now in the aftermath there was only a little worry in the air along with the strong musk of their activity.

All three of them were exhausted, but there seemed to be interest there over other possible combinations of their group as she sort of nudged the men towards one another. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and so did Naruto, but she kissed one and then the other slowly before she looked at them expectantly. They finally relented in an angry clash, neither one wanting to give up the dominant position in this melding of lips. It looked to her like they would have some negotiating to do about who would be giving and receiving sexual attention. There was something unbelievably erotic about watching the two men she loved best begin to explore one another, but a yawn and a ripple of thunder caught her attention. She was so very tired. They had earned some sleep, she thought.

Sakura disengaged from the pile of bodies that they had quickly become to open the tent flap and let in some of the cool air from outside. Judging from the sudden pressure change, rain was finally going to visit tonight. It wouldn’t matter, not to the three of them molded together, because odds were good that they would all sleep straight through it.

Then she turned back to see Sasuke beckoning her back to where he and Naruto had managed to get themselves into a rather creative position. 

Well, maybe they could sleep after a little more fun. . .


End file.
